


Our time together

by Kildren



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kara has a long lifespan, Lena's old, Light Angst, Sad, The Luthors were happy, They've been together for a long time, a dash of humor, but not long enough for Kara, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kildren/pseuds/Kildren
Summary: “But we made it work,” Lena said firmly as she grasped tightly onto her hand.Kara smiled. “We did, didn’t we? Despite all the ups and downs.”ORBeing Kryptonian, Kara is destined to live for centuries. She falls in love with Lena Luthor, and decades after being together their time is coming to an end.





	Our time together

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve read somewhere that Kryptonians have super long lifespans…and then this story came to mind. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> And thanks for all the Kudos’ I’ve received recently! *blush*

Kara was sitting out on the balcony with Lena. The gentle summer breeze caressed their skin as they both watched the sun slowly inched down towards the horizon, the view before them a brilliant red. The warm glow never failed to remind her of Krypton and Rao, no matter how many times she saw it.

The Kryptonian gently squeezed the hand she was holding. “Do you remember our first date?”

Lena rolled her eyes but gave her a smile nonetheless. “How could I not? I pestered your for _years_ before you decided to give me a chance. Even though it was like any other movie night we had, I still considered it a win.”

Kara gave her an apologetic grin, and before she could say anything the Luthor sighed. “Spare me the you-were-only-sixteen-so-you-didn’t-know-any-better talk.”

“I know, I know, but you must admit that having a teenager declare ‘you’re the love of my life’ to you is kind of weird,” she said, and raised their joint hands to kiss Lena’s.

“You’re insulting my intelligence, Zor-El. Unlike my peers I knew exactly what I wanted in my life—and that included you. You caved in much faster than I thought.”

Kara arched a brow. “Eight years is fast for you? Most people would have given up already.”

“And when have you known me to be like ‘most people’?”

“Oh, sorry I keep forgetting that a certified genius like you should be considered out of this world.”

“Well that makes the two of us.”

“Because I’m actually from outer space?”

“No, silly, because you’re also a genius, even though you like playing dumb.”

Kara shrugged and gestured to her blonde hair. “I’m just playing the part.”

Lena let out a laugh and shook her head in amusement. “You always say that, but somehow it never gets old.” A split second later she stiffened at her own words, the air around them heavy and thick as silence settled.

The Kryptonian smiled, though it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “We knew this was going to happen, I pretty much told you from the start,” she whispered as she tucked a wisp of grey behind her lover’s ear.

“I can’t help but think how selfish I was—even how selfish I am now. I pursued you relentlessly despite knowing that I would be the one to leave you behind…that you’d be alone for god knows how many years before you find love again.”

“Don’t say that. You made your decision and I made mine,” Kara said softly. “And I never told you this but…I knew I loved you the moment we met.”

A watery chuckle escaped her lips. “When I was five, bawling my eyes out with snot on my sleeves?”

Kara remembered that day well. The Luthor family had gone on a camping trip, and Lena’s curiosity led her astray from the well-worn paths. The Kryptonian had found her crying and offered to take her back to the entrance, but the young child didn’t trust her until she claimed to be a forest fairy helping those in need. She chuckled, remembering the way her green eyes lit up in wonder.

“It wasn’t an easy thing to process you know, having feelings for a child. My past romances were always with people who were similar to my age—well, physical age. When I saw you I was so confused by what I felt, like I should have just whisked you away and never let you go. I’ve never felt such strong attachment to anyone.”

“Is that why you were there every year when we went camping?”

“Deep down I knew I had to see you again, and when you asked me out after all those years I hesitated for so long because I didn’t want this life for you. I didn’t want you to be bound to someone who couldn’t grow old with you, who could only be with you in public for a short decade or so before everyone grew suspicious…”

“But we made it work,” Lena said firmly as she grasped tightly onto her hand.

Kara smiled. “We did, didn’t we? Despite all the ups and downs.”

They sat in comfortable silence until the sun set and night took over.

“Do you want to head back in?” the Kryptonian asked when she noticed Lena stifle a yawn. The latter nodded and Kara stood up to carefully gather her in her arms, hugging her closely as she carried her to their bedroom.

“I know I’m old but I can still walk you know,” Lena muttered with her eyes closed.

Kara chuckled. “And you should know by now that I love spoiling you,” she said softly as she gently lay her in bed.

“Khap zhao rrip,” Lena whispered.

The Kryptonian kissed her forehead. “Khap zhao rrip.”

She sat at the edge of the bed, listening to the lull of Lena’s heartbeat as she fell asleep. For decades she had been listening to the particular sound and there were countless of times where she found solace in the simple rhythm—yet for every beginning there was an end, and soon the heartbeat she was accustomed to listening to would cease to exist. How many life and deaths did she have to experience before she own time came?

But for now, she would treasure every moment she had left with Lena.


End file.
